


Redheaded Goddess

by SPNm0mma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNm0mma/pseuds/SPNm0mma
Summary: You've fallen madly in love with Charlie Bradbury.. Basically just a fluffy drabble about the 'redheaded goddess' that is Charlie





	Redheaded Goddess

You sat at the library table, staring at the most beautiful creature you’ve ever come across as a hunter. Charlie. Bradbury. You had met her the same time the boys did, and when Dick was finally gone, she found a way to contact you again. The two of you would text and stay up late laughing on the phone. Before you knew it, you had fallen for the red-headed goddess.

You let out a sigh, knowing fully well she wouldn’t feel the same. You looked back down at your book when Charlie had lifted her head from the computer. She studied your face before closing her laptop and standing up. She walked around the table and sat on the edge, right next to your book and pulled it out from under your nose. She placed your bookmark in your page and crossed her arms.

“Alright, y/n, what’s up with you? What’s wrong?” You looked up at her, staring at her olive-green eyes. You let out a groan as you cover your face in your hands. “It’s nothing, I’m just pathetic.” You felt a hand on your shoulder and your heart skipped. You pulled your hands from your face and looked at the hand placed on your shoulder before looking up to see her smiling face. “Darling, you’re not pathetic. Or at least I don’t think you are.” You smile and stand up, pacing back and forth. “Alright, just…don't laugh at me.” You bite your bottom lip and your heart pounded as she watched you, one leg crossed over the other. She was leaning back on her hands as she watched you.

You took a deep breath before standing right in front of Charlie. “Okay, so there’s this…person, they’re the most amazing human that I’ve ever met. They’re smart, funny, freaking gorgeous and their geekiness is one of the sexiest thing I’ve ever encountered. But I doubt she’s even interested and I don’t know how to ask if she’s interested. I- “you stop talking when Charlie grabbed your hand and pulled you to her, wrapping her arm around your waist and her other hand on your cheek. “I-I-I- “your face heated up as she let out a laugh.

“Y/n, I can tell you one thing. She is very interested.” Before you could get a word in, Charlie crashed her lips onto yours. You stood there for a moment before finally kissing back. The way her lips moved with yours, the hum she made when she wrapped her arms around your neck and you pulled her closer to you by her waist.

“Hey, Charlie, y/n, Sam and I were going to go to the diner in town, you want to-whoa.” You pulled away from the kiss and looked over at Dean. He had a smirk on his face as he leaned against the door frame. “Finally you two, I don’t know how much more longing stares I could take. We’re going to the diner if you guys are interested. Meet us in the garage in five. Hey, Sammy!” Dean walked away and you turned back to Charlie. She pulled you in for another kiss, pulling you closer to her before pulling away and placing a small kiss on your nose.

“I’m starving. Want to join the boys?” Your stomach answered her with a growl and the two of you chuckled. “Yeah let’s go. Want to watch Merlin when we get back?” You backed up so that Charlie could hop off the table. You started to walk to the garage, where the boys were waiting for you and pulled her hand in yours. “Nah, I think Game of Thrones is more romantic.” You let out a laugh as Charlie smiled down at you. “Let’s stay up and watch all of the extended Lord of the Rings movies if you want romantic.” Charlie squeezed your hand and you turned your face to hers. She pecked you on the lips when you reach the garage door. “Deal.”


End file.
